


Fallin’ All In You

by melissa_jones12991



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Jealousy, Realization of Feelings, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_jones12991/pseuds/melissa_jones12991
Summary: Laurel realizes she has feelings for Dinah. She contemplates telling her or leaving after seeing her with someone else.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Fallin’ All In You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So thanks for taking the time to click on my story! I wrote this while I was waiting to be seen by my therapist earlier today. I hope that you all like it!

How do you tell the person you’re in love with that you’re in love with them? That every thought you have is of them? How can you see them often and not tell them? How can you stop those feelings from arising just by the sight of them? 

These were questions that Laurel Lance asked herself nearly every day for the past month. It was around that time when she first realized that she harbored some not-so-platonic feelings for the former captain of the SCPD. Feelings that she thought would have dissipated by now. She first noticed her feelings the night Dinah allowed her to share her bed in their now shared apartment. Being in 2040 was odd enough, but the situation became more awkward for Laurel that first night she slept in Dinah's bed. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy sleeping with Dinah, it was just that it stirred up these feelings inside of her. They were feelings that Laurel thought she would never have for another person. 

Laurel used to think she loved Diaz. But then she quickly realized that he was a manipulative bastard and she saw their relationship for what it really was. It was a ploy to help him against team Arrow; he used her connections to get the best of them. She quickly learned that that wasn't what love was, though she reasoned she would probably never know what it would be like to love someone or be loved by them; truly be loved. 

Laurel let out a deep sigh as she fell against the couch. Dinah was down in the bar working; doing her managerial duties Laurel assumed. If she was honest with herself, she wasn’t sure what in the hell Dinah did. She could go down to the bar herself and see just what Dinah was up to, but something held her back from it. Instead, she allowed her mind to drift away and played with her hair, twisting and untwisting it.   
Minutes went by and Laurel groaned out in frustration. She was beyond bored, so she stood up and decided to head on down to the bar. What was the worst that could happen?

Laurel grabbed her black leather jacket and quickly pulled it on before heading out the door and down the stairs to the bar. She swept her hair back from her as her eyes danced around the room looking for Dinah. She finally spotted her and she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. But that smile quickly disappeared when she noticed a man was talking with Dinah. A rather attractive looking man, who was making Dinah Drake, of all people, blush. 

Laurel felt jealousy pool in the pit of her stomach along with a mix of something else. Dinah’s eyes met hers for a moment, causing Laurels breath to hitch in her throat. She couldn’t be bothered to stand there any longer. She missed the look that crossed Dinah’s features as she made her way to the back and up the stairs. 

At the feeling of tears pricking her eyes, Laurel quickly wiped them away with a groan of disgust. She was not about to cry. Not over something so stupid. She bounded through the front door and suddenly decided that she had had enough of having a roommate. Laurel grabbed her black leather backpack and threw what little belongings she had inside of it. She could explain to Dinah later why she left but right now, she couldn’t be bothered to think up some excuse. 

Laurel was so wrapped up in her own world that she didn’t even hear the front door open or see Dinah step inside with a confused look on her face. Dinah crosses her arms and watched Laurel move around the living room and throw little things into her bag. She wondered what brought this on. Deciding that she had enough of watching Laurel angrily pack her things, Dinah finally spoke up. “Going somewhere?”

Laurel jumped at the sound of Dinah’s voice and she internally cursed herself. Dinah wasn’t supposed to show up while she was planning her getaway. But what could she say? It was Dinah’s apartment after all. Laurel sighed and turned back to her prior activity. “I was umm… I found somewhere to go.” She lied, silently hoping that Dinah would believe her. 

However if she would have seen the look that crossed Dinah’s face, she would’ve known that 1) she didn’t quite believe her and 2) she shouldn’t have tried that line. “What do you mean? You’re staying here.” Dinah stated as she leaned against the back of the couch in an attempt to get Laurel to look at her. This attempt proved to be fruitless as Laurel kept her head down. 

“Yeah well… I was able to find another place so…” Laurel continued with the lie. 

Dinah blinked in confusion and moved down the back of the couch to stand directly in front of Laurel. “Laur… what’s going on? We’re doing good here together. You’ve not said anything about finding a place to go to and now you’ve all of a sudden got a place and you’re leaving? What’s up with that?”

“I’m leaving, Dinah, because I want my own place. Maybe I want to have some friends of my own around here. I mean no offense but it’s kinda sad that my only known associate I have here is you and Mia.” Laurel snarked as she dared to look up into Dinah’s eyes; something she wished she didn’t do the second that their eyes met. If she wouldn’t have looked up, she would’ve missed the flash of hurt that crossed Dinah’s eyes. She would’ve missed the sadness that lies beneath her green eyes. Laurel swallowed thickly and held her head down once again. 

“I… Laurel you’re not a prisoner here. I just… I thought we were getting close.” Dinah started in a low tone. She slowly backed away from the couch and waved her hand dismissively. “But if you want to go, you’re free to do so.” She ended as she rounded the couch and practically ran up the stairs to her room. 

Laurel closed her eyes and bit her lip as she felt her stomach twist in guilt. She didn’t mean any of that. She just wanted to hurt Dinah for the way she hurt her. But then again… Dinah didn’t intentionally hurt Laurel. How could she know that Laurel seeing her with someone else would hurt her so badly? Dinah had no way of knowing Laurel’s feelings for her, and now, thanks to Laurel’s own mistakes, she probably never would know.

Laurel sighed heavily and fell onto the couch with her head in her hands. She was at a loss. She didn’t know what to do. If she talked to Dinah, she would have to confront her about her feelings for her, and Laurel wasn’t quite sure that she could do that. However, if she just left things as they were, it was possible that she could lose Dinah forever. Laurel wasn’t sure if she could handle that either. Upon deciding that she couldn’t just ruin their entire friendship, Laurel pushed herself up from the couch and took in a deep breath as if she was preparing for battle. 

Laurel swung her arms back and forth for a moment as she tried to decide her best course of action. She wasn’t sure if she should just be honest with Dinah about her feelings or if she should give her some other excuse as to her behavior. Laurel bit her bottom lip then blew out a breath as she inched closer towards the stairs. “Well… here goes nothing.’ She stated aloud to herself as she climbed the stairs.

As soon as she reached the top of the stairs, she glanced down the hallway towards Dinah’s room and noticed that the door was shut. Laurel sighed lightly and walked down the hallway slowly, trying to form the conversation in her head. “Hey Dinah, sorry for being such an ass.I have feelings for you and I saw you with the guy downstairs and I thought you were into him and my jealousy took over.” Laurel rolled her eyes at herself and shook that whole conversation from her mind. She would have to come up with something other than that. 

Laurel thumbed the loops in her jeans as she stood awkwardly at the bedroom door. She was anxious; more anxious than she had ever been. She took in a deep breath through her nose and let it out though her mouth, reminding herself that it was only Dinah. It wasn’t like she would hurt her… not anymore… and definitely not on purpose. Not like how Laurel had purposely just hurt her. Sucking in another deep breath, Laurel lifted her hand to knock on the wooden door. At the soft, come in, Laurel slowly opened the door and peeked her head around to see Dinah lying in the bed with her back facing Laurel. 

Laurel licked her dry lips and walked over towards the bed. She contemplated whether or not she should actually sit on the bed or if she should just stand near it. In the end, she decided that she should sit down for this. The bed dipped slightly and Dinah turned her head back to look at Laurel before turning around to give Laurel her full attention. Laurel swallowed thickly as she noticed the tears stains under Dinah’s eyes. She made Dinah cry. The guilt she felt in her stomach hit her like a ton of bricks.

“D… I’m sorry for being an ass. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I… I haven’t found another place to go. I don’t know why… I mean… I know why I said I found somewhere else but… I shouldn’t have said that. I’m really sorry.” Laurel scratched out, her words barely above a whisper.

Dinah reached out to grab Laurel’s hand and Laurel immediately took ahold of it, intertwining their fingers together. “If you didn’t mean what you said, why did you say them? You… You really hurt me, Laurel.” Tears pooled in Dinah’s eyes again and Laurel wanted nothing more than to wipe those tears away but she didn’t want to cross some invisible boundary. 

“I know, D, and I’m so sorry. I… I saw you with that guy downstairs and it… it stirred something inside of me. I just lost my mind… I wanted to get away as quickly as possible. I… I wanted to hurt you… and I’m so sorry for that because you don’t deserve that. But… it… it hurt me to see you with him and…”

“Why on earth would it hurt you to see me with some random guy? Besides, he was just some random dude. He was flirting with me, but I shot him down real fast. I mean, come on Laurel, I thought that we had something here.” Dinah replied, gesturing between herself and Laurel.

Wait, what? Laurel’s breath hitched in her throat at Dinah’s words and she was barely able to choke out a, “What?”

Dinah licked her lips and sat up on the bed, her hand never leaving Laurel’s. Her eyes searched Laurel’s and Dinah gave her a sad smile. “Laur… I thought that we, you and I, had something special here. I mean, we didn’t call it anything, but I thought we both felt it. That connection. I mean… I certainly felt it.”

“Wait… but he made you blush.” Laurel stated, remembering the way that Dinah’s cheeks flushed downstairs.

“Laur, it was hot a hell down there. I was not blushing. Believe me. I was not interested in that man.” Dinah reassured her. 

“But I… you… I’m confused.” Laurel stated with a slight tilt of her head, which made Dinah laugh. 

“You’re insanely cute when you’re confused, you know that?”

Laurel opened and closed her mouth before asking, “Wait… so you’re into me too?

Dinah playfully rolled her eyes and said, “Duh, Laur.”

Laurel laughed lightly and shook her head in disbelief. Before she could start doubting Dinah and her words, she asked, “Can I kiss you now?”

Dinah smiled softly and responded, “I thought you would never ask.”

Their heads inched closer to one another and their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss. Laurel decided then and there that expressing her feeling for Dinah was the best thing she could ever have done.


End file.
